The Notebook
by ROFLBED0
Summary: After the death of his brother. A stallion with wishes to change the world finds a special notebook that will grant him that power.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had an epiphany; I recently started to re watch the Death Note anime again when I got to thinking what if a god of death dropped their notebook in Equestria, and a pony with a use for it picked it up. Anyway that idea bloomed into the story that you are now reading. This story is rated M for violence, gore and language. Anyhow tell what you think off this story and if you whether or not it's worth pursuing. **

Boredom.

In the world above our own lies the Shinigami realm. The Shinigami realm is an empty world that houses no life and is just a dark vast plane of sand and dust. This world is populated by Shinigamis; also known as gods of death. The shinigami's purpose, if any is to shorten the lives of the living. Shinigami's have the ability to kill anyone in the human world as well as the worlds parallel to our own. After the events in the human world; gods of death were longer allowed to drop their notebooks into the human world. This made activity near the human realm slim to none. Today one such Shimigami would be watching another realm. A Shimigami perched himself on the ledge overlooking the world below. The Shinigami's name was Sin. Sin had the head of a horse with a white mane and yellow eyes with blood red pupils. His torso was bone that had been wrapped in jet black leather. His arms and legs were also bones wrapped in leather. He had hooves for feet but had hands that were made of bone with long spiky fingers that each wore several rings. Lastly he had a black whip like tail with a diamond at the end. The world that he was starring into was Equstria. As he looked into it two other Shimigami walked up behind him and called out to him. "Hey Sin what are doing," one called out to him. Sin said nothing back but continued to stare into the world. Becoming curious the two flew over and joined him on the ledge. "What are you doing Sin, planning on killing a pony; you know the years we gain from their lifespans are never very large. This was true, when a Shimigami kills, it shortens the lifespan of their victim, and the remaining years of that victim are transferred to the Shimigami that kills them. Sin had actually tried to kill Princess Celestia in hope of gaining eternal life but his notebook wouldn't kill her nor would it Luna which he also tried. Sin finally spoke, "I'm going to let you in on a secret," The others gathered around to hear. "I dropped a notebook into Equestria. The other two weren't shocked but rather confused. "Why would you do that, the old man made it a rule not to?" The first one said getting up from the edge. "In the human world perhaps but not in Equestria," Sin said never taking his eyes from the view of the world below. "Well has it been picked up yet?" the second had asked him. "No, but it's only a matter of time." Sin said. "Well good luck with that," the first said before flying off. The other flew off behind him. Sin just waited for someone to pick up the note. After that the real fun would begin.

In Equestria, a train was driving through the country side going from Manehatten to Ponyville. On the Train sat earth pony with a gray coat and black mane. On his flank was an old fashioned iron pen for his cutie mark. His name was Sakujo Pen. His father was a merchant from Clopan that moved to Manehatten. His mother was born in Manehatten had the luck of meeting a Clopanese merchant whom she had fallen in love with. After getting married they had a son and named him Kashu. His name translated out to singer, which was what he had been. Kashu had been one of Manehatten's best upcoming singers with several record deals trying to sign him. Sakujo was born two years after and had the greatest brother anypony could have. It was Kashu that had helped him discover his ability for writing and ultimately got him his cutie mark. It was these great memories that were the reason that Sakujo had to get out of Manehatten. Only three days ago, Kashu had taken Sakujo to a concert. On their way home they were cutting through a park to save some time on their trip home. As they were nearing the exit, they were mugged. Three stallions had robbed them at knife point. Kashu and Sakujo had given them all money. Right before the robbery had ended, one of the stallions had notice the golden horse shoe that Kashu had worn. The muggers demanded it, but the horse shoe had been in their family for generations and had made the trip from Clopan and had been given to him. Naturally he refused; instead he took the shoe off and punched the stallion holding Sakujo. Once he was freed, Kashu threw the shoe to him and told him to run home. He was about thirty feet away when he stopped and turned around. Kashu was fighting all three muggers and was so far holding his own. Kashu had seen that Sakujo was still there. "Go home; get the hell out of here!" He yelled out to him. At that moment one of the muggers pulled a knife and stabbed him in the back. Kashu fell to the floor dead. As he galloped home, he told the police what happened. He then made his way home and told his parents what had transpired. He showed his father the gold horse shoe. His father said nothing; Kashu was his pride and joy. He took it as an insult, that his son would dare return while his brother died. "It should have been you." His father said. Sakujo said nothing but rather walked upstairs to his room. He grabbed his backpack, filled it his notepads and pens. He walked to the center of the room and lifted up a loose floorboard. Under it was a box that contained a little over 750 bits. He put that in his bag as well. As he made his out the door he was stopped by his mother who stood in his way. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Isn't it obvious, I'm leaving." Sakujo said back. "Like hell you are," She yelled back. "Well when you dad tells you that you should have died instead of your brother, you should hopefully get the clue," He said back. Sakujo's mother snapped and ran into the back room where his father was. Sakujo took the opportunity to run out. Even outside he could hear his parents yelling. He made his way to the train station and bought a ticket to Ponyville which lead him to where he was now. He was sitting there and looked over to a young mare on her right of him; two stallions walked up to her and began to touch her. Sakujo thought to himself. "This world is rotten." He waited for two more hours until the train entered Ponyville. As he entered town, he saw an open restaurant. He walked into it and took a seat and open table. After a few minutes a pink pony made her way over to his table. "Hello welcome to Sugar cube Corner, wait you're new in town, we have to throw you a party." She screamed. "No that's okay, that not necessary, what is your name?" Sakujo asked. "Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" The pink pony asked. Sakujo decided to use an alias knowing that she didn't need to know his name just yet. "Um…Kashu," "Oh you're a Clopanese." Pinkie said. "Yep," Sakujo said back with a smile. "Here, the first ones on us," Pinkie said handing him a cupcake. After finishing his cupcake, he thanked Pinkie and walked out. As he walked out he saw a black square object lying out on the pathway toward the inn he walked up to it and looked at it. On the front in silver writing was the word Death Note. Sakujo opened it to the front page. On the other side of the cover was several paragraphs also written in silver but it was too dark to see. Sakujo made his way to the inn and rented a room. As he got into his room, he pulled out the Death Note and began to read. "_The pony's name who is written in this note shall die_, whoa" Sakujo said to himself he continued to read. "_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the pony's face in their mind when writing their name. Therefore ponies sharing the same name will not be affected. _He read the next paragraph. _If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the ponies name it will happen_, _if the cause of death is not specified the pony will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next in the next six minutes and 40 seconds._ "This has got to be some kind of sick joke." Sakujo said to himself. "Although this seems pretty detailed to be just a prank." He stopped thinking realizing that he was starting to scare himself. He turned on the T.V. to a news report. "This morning a stallion broke into a school and is now holding 8 students and their teacher hostage. The suspect is a Pegasus named Top Gun" The news then showed a picture of the stallion. Sakujo pulled out a pen and thought about it. "Hymm, on the off chance the note works; I want to make the death as indiscreet as possible. Probably just want to use a heart attack. Sakujo quickly wrote the name then looked over to the clock in the corner of the room. He counted down 40 seconds, nothing happened. "Hmphh I guess it didn't work." He said to himself. Suddenly the news pony came back on screen. "Wait something's happening, yes the hostages are coming out of the school. The police are entering now. After a minute of silence, the news pony began to speak again. "Alright the police have just announced the suspect is dead inside the school. As this time they are calling the death natural causes. More on this story as information becomes available." News pony said before it went to commercial. Sakujo stood in disbelief as he had just come to realization with what had happened. "I can't believe it; the Death Note….it's for real.

Back in the Shinigami Realm.

Sin watched in pleasure, everything was working better that he thought. Not only had the note been picked up, it had already been used. "Ha Ha Ha and just like that my fun is already beginning, Two more days then I can't meet this pony named Sakujo in person." He said to himself. "I have a feeling that this is going to ease my boredom quite nicely.

**Okay chapter one completed. This is going to be a regular updated story, but if you've seen Death note to the end you know how this will end. The other regularly updated story is going to be Twilight's foal. Just in case you cared Sakujo is Japanese slang for eliminator. So Sakujo Pen translates somewhat to Eliminator Pen or even Eliminator by Pen, which is what Sakujo is when he uses the death note. Also I'd like to thank Doomlord1234 for letting my use the character Sin so go read his story it's really good. Anyway when I update next, Sin comes to Equestria to visit Sakujo about his Death Note. Till next time sayonara. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I think I'm going to work on this fan-fic before I really get working on Twilight's foal mostly because I already have the story's ending and body already finished I just need to write it down. Last time I left off, Sakujo had just killed his first pony, so I'm not going to hold off anymore and just get to writing, and down worry the mane six are going to be in the story. **

**S.**

Sakujo was breathing heavily. "I killed somepony, I can't believe it the notebook really works." "I have to try it again, just to be sure," Sakujo said picking up the notebook and walking out of the room. He made his way down to the lobby and walked out the door. He was nervously walking and almost felt like throwing up as he made his way down the street. He looked around, "I don't think I should kill somepony on the street, it should probably be another criminal." He thought to himself. He thought about it, "what are the odds that the news for broadcast another criminal." "Highly unlikely" he said to himself. He stopped to look around the street. He walked around the block for a few minutes until he found what he wanted. He was outside a bar with several drunken stallions harassing a mare. He knew that this would turn bad and that it would be the perfect opportunity to use the Death Note again. He could hear the stallions talking to this poor mare. "Hey baby, why don't you let us show you a good time," the first one said. "That's our Typhoon for you; he can spot a hottie from a mile away." The second one said. "Okay that's his name, now I just have to wait." Sakujo thought to himself. The second grabbed the mare while Typhoon positioned himself to violate her. "Alright it's now or never," Sakujo thought to himself as he pulled out the notebook and a pen. He wrote the name down quickly and then waited. The struggling mare kicked Typhoon in the balls and ran off. "Get back here you little whore," Typhoon yelled chasing after her. "36…37…38…39…40" Typhoon was still running, the mare let out a scream. Suddenly the sound of wire snapping was heard, then the sound of whishing. Typhoon suddenly toppled over with a big gash across his chest. "That proves it, this notebook really is a Death Note." As he walked away a mass of ponies was gathering around the dead Typhoon. "This world is in for a change," Sakujo said to himself with a smile across his face. He looked to the entry he just entered. "Typhoon, killed when a wire snaps and slashes him across his chest; dies instantly.

Celestia's court.

Celestia was surrounded by several large crowds. The crowds consisted of delegates from Canterlot, Ponyville, Manehatten, Applossa, and Fillydelphia. In the center of the crowds sat Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy. The crowds were chattering amongst each other. "Silence," Celestia yelled. The crowd stopped talking and all eyes were on Celestia. "Now the matter of the issue is that in the last 48 hours 34 criminals have died of heart attacks, and it's essential that we find out why." Celestia said, my student Twilight has a theory on why. Twilight stood up and walked to the microphone. "I believe that it is a single or a group of ponies that is killing these criminals." Twilight finished. "NO that's not possible, the princess created restrictions on magic that allows ponies to kill one another using magic." A pony from Manehatten said. "Yes, but there are ways around this," Luna said. "It is for that reason that I have contacted S about this." Several mummers erupted from the crowd. "Who is S?" Fluttershy asked. "S is a pony who solves the mysteries that no one else can, Nopony knows who he really is. Luna is actually the only one that can contact him and she doesn't even know his real identity." Celestia said to them. Luna flashed her horn and made a small purple circle appear. An altered voice was suddenly heard from the circle. "Hello this is S and I already have my own theory on these murders, and I think I have found a way to contact this murderer, as for the group of ponies I want helping me I think that the three elements of harmony that were chosen by Celestia and Luna are the only help that I will need." The voice ended and the purple circle disappeared.

In Sakujo's room.

Sakujo was looking the Death Note, in only two days he had already finished half of the first page. "Yes, finally the world is being cleansed, and I have tons of support." The Phenomenon had gathered support from many ponies how were praising this being that was punishing criminals like the scum that they are. "This is the greatest thing that has ever happened," He said aloud. "I'm glad you have taken a liking to it." A voice from behind him called out to him. Sakujo quickly turned around to see a horrifying sight. Behind him was a tall black creature with a pony's head and dragon wings. Sakujo cringed as the wings on the creature resided back into its back. "Who are you?" Sakujo said shaking. "I am the Shinigami Sin," The creature said. Sakujo knew the word from Clopanese folk lore. "A god of death?" "Yes," Sin said back. "Let me guess, you're here to take the notebook back," Sakujo said. "No I'm here to observe you as long as you have the notebook." Sin said back. "Let me guess till I die," Sakujo said "That or till the notebook is finished." Sin said as he walked over to the Death Note and picking it up. He looked over the nearly finished page. "In the past, Death Notes have made their way into Equestria, but I've never heard of a pony has written this many names in the amount of time that it has been in your possession." Sin said putting the notebook back on the desk. "You don't understand Sin, I know why was chosen." "What, you think that you were chosen to hold the Death Note," Sin said almost laughing. "Well yeah why else would the Death Note be bestowed upon me?" Sakujo said back. "Well I dropped the notebook in Equestria for one reason." "What was that?" Sakujo asked. "I was bored and wanted something to preoccupy myself," Sin said starting to chuckle, "Why else would the instructions be written that a pony could understand them, and if you recall the notebook was just lying there, you just happened to find it first." "Well even if I wasn't chosen I'm still have big plans for this notebook." Sakujo said turning on the T.V. "Well since we're going to be together for quite some time, what exactly do you have in mind for this notebook." Sin asked. "Well since you ask, this world has become rotten with crime and the blood of the innocent is being spilt, and with the notebook I'm going to bring Equestria into a new golden age only populated by good, hard working ponies." "This can only be achieved when the wicked has been washed away," Sakujo said quite proud of himself. "And after all the evil ponies are dead you'll be the last wicked pony left." Sin said. "Untrue, I'm going to rid the world of evil and when that's done…I will become the god of the new world." Sakujo finished. "Perhaps I misjudged you, this has just gotten a lot more interesting," Sin said lying down on the bed. The T.V. then went to a breaking news report. "Attention we are going to a special announcement concerning the murder of criminals." A news pony said. Sin got up from the bed and said "This has to be interesting." Sakujo turned up the T.V. and listened. "Before we begin with this announcement, the official name for this killer was been unanimously decided as Necare, a word deriving from the Latin word meaning murder. Now we switch to the special broadcast. The screen switched to a white desk, a few moments later a white stallion with a black mane got to the desk and sat down. "Hello, before I begin, I want everyone one to know that I believe that Necare is watching this at this very moment." The stallion said. "My name is Swift Specter, more commonly known as the detective S."

In Celestia's study.

Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were watching this broadcast. "What is he doing?" Twilight asked shocked. "I have no idea," Celestia said as they continued to watch. "Necare you may think that you are justice but by senselessly killing you are nothing more than a murderer and a villain and you will be caught and I will personally see to it that you are hung." Swift Specter finished. On the other side of the T.V., Sakujo said nothing until he lost it. "I am no villain, I kill for justice and the lives of good innocent ponies, those that defy me are evil and they deserve to die!" Sakijo screamed. He picked up the Death Note and quickly wrote the name Swift Specter. The stallion on the screen said nothing. "36…37…38…39 …40." Sakujo counted down. Just like clockwork the Stallion on screen grabbed his heart and let out a dying scream right before collapsing on the desk. "Ha, you should have stayed down, this could have so easily been avoided, but no you had to defy me and now you're dead." Sakujo said laughing at the dead Stallion on the screen. The screen suddenly went white with an old style S on it. Before too long an alternated voice began to speak. "Well, I have to admit I had my doubts, but it's clearly plain to me that I have to accept what just saw." The voice said. "What the hell is this?" Sakujo asked. "I am the real S; the stallion that you just killed was a death row inmate. Necare you can kill without even being present to the murder. You see this was a plan to see what I could discover from you." "For example while this was said to be an Equestrian broadcast the truth is that this was only broadcasted in the towns of Canterlot and Ponyville." "Whhhat," Sakujo said becoming scared. "Now that's established try to kill me." S yelled. Sakujo lifted up his notebook but then realized he was powerless to do anything. After about a minute of waiting, S spoke again. "Strange, you seem to need to see you victim's face in order to kill them, thanks for the info." S said. "HAHAHAHAHA" Sin chuckled, "he got you good." Sakujo shot him an angry look and got him to stop laughing. "Listen Necare, it's only a matter of time before I discover your true identity and when I do, I'm going to personally send you off to hell." S said before ending the broadcast. "Well, S you're only going to live so long as I don't know your identity and that moment is rapidly approaching. Sakujo said aloud holding a wicked grin on his face. "Wow two mortal enemies, locked in a battle to discover the other's identity first and the one who loses theirs will die; forget humans, ponies are much more entertaining than they ever were." Sin said.

Celestia's study.

"I can't believe that he pulled that off," Fluttershy said still scared from watching Swift Specter die on T.V. "Yes his methods may be unconventional but they certainly get results." Luna said before her horn lit up with a bright yellow flash. "Whoa, princess, how'd y'all do that? Applejack asked. Celestia spoke up, "I didn't, S did. It means that he is ready to meet the rest of you." "Okay when do we leave?" Twilight asked. "Right now," Luna said flashing her horn and teleporting everypony out off the room.

**Sweet chapter two done. I'm in a contradiction on whether trying to pursue this story for a while or go work on Twilight's Foal. I don't know you tell me. Next time on the Notebook, the princesses take the three elements to meet the detective S, and Sakujo discovers that a new arrival in town maybe more than just a drifter rolling through. Till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah after some thinking I've decided to hold off on Twilight's Foal for a little while at least till I get to a decent stopping point because I am having a lot of fun with this story. This chapter is going to cover a lot of important events so be ready. Tell me what you think in a review. Oh and I didn't know it was called Japony, my bad but it is too late to go and correct it so I'm just gonna roll with Clopan, sorry.**

Eyes.

The ponies had been flashed into a hallway of sorts. "Where are we?" Twilight asked looking around the fine furnished hallway. "We are at the Hotel Regal, this is where we're going to meet S." Luna said walking toward the door. She walked up to the door and flashed her horn brightly. The door began to glow bright blue before ceasing. On the other side, hoof steps were heard moving toward the door. The door slowly opened and everypony stood in awe. Opening the door was a stallion with a white coat and a navy blue mane that was spiked on the top of his head. What shocked everypony most by the stallion was the fact that his flank was blank. He was in his twenties or so, so he should have gotten his cutie mark by now. "Um hello," Fluttershy said. The stallion said nothing but rather gestured them inside of his room. He walked over to a table that was surrounded by two couches and a large chair at one end. The ponies took a seat around the table with the stallion sitting in the chair at the head. He suddenly spoke, "Hello I'm glad to see you all." "Excuse me sir, are you S?" Twilight asked. "Why yes I am," The stallion said picking up a cup of tea from the table. He opened up a small box and began to pour the contents into his cup. "Is that sugar," Celestia asked. "Yes it is princess." S said back to them. "Do ya always put that much in a cup of tea?" Applejack asked. "Yes," S simply replied bringing the cup to his mouth. "Um S why don't you have a cutie mark?" Twilight asked. "Well I had one once but had it removed as it was an identity marker." S said back taking another drink of his tea. "Umm… more on point what do you plan on doing about Necare?" Luna asked. "Simple I plan on discovering his identity and bringing him to justice, but I have discovered a couple pointers on how I'm we're going to find him." S said putting his cup down and beginning to pour another cup. "What have you discovered?" Twilight asked. "Well firstly I don't believe that Necare is from around these parts of Equestria, meaning that he hasn't been living here very long, and I believe that Necare is childish. The way he was angered by Specter when he called him a villain." S said. "Well what do you plan on doing to find him S?" Fluttershy asked. "Well before I tell you, I must ask that you no longer call me S, to be honest it makes me uncomfortable so if you don't mind call me Emile." While everypony was confused by this no one said anything. "I have discovered that in the past week 67 new residents have moved into Canterlot and 23 in Ponyville. Based on what we have to work with, I've sent 12 undercover agents into Ponyville to trail the new residents if nothing shows up I will add 12 more agents and begin to search Canterlot. I know it sounds tiresome but at this point in time it is all we can do." Emile said starting to drink his fifth cup of sugar filled tea. Twilight thought about it and knew that she had to ask. "Why exactly do you need us?" She asked. "Because you are some of the most trust worthy ponies in Equestria, plus the princesses trust you completely." Emile said, "And this is a case that I will not be able to solve on my own.

Ponyville two days later

"Hmmm, I guess I've been so preoccupied with the Death Note that I have never gotten to see the real beauty of this town." Sakujo said to Sin who floated above his head. "Yes the Death Note often blocks the user from the world around them." Sin said. Sakujo walked around and spotting a sight. A white unicorn was levitating several dresses while balancing over five boxes on her back. Sakujo could see that she was going to drop them at any moment. Sakujo rushed over to her and grabbed the boxes just as she lost her balance. "Oh thank you so much," the unicorn said in a slight British accent. "Oh I'm just trying to be a gentle-stallion." Sakujo said. His slight Clopanese accent made her stutter for she had always had a thing for them. "What is your name?" She asked him as he walked with her carrying the boxes on his back. "Um…Sakujo," he said knowing that there was no need to use an alias on such a nice mare. "What's your name?" he asked the mare. "Rarity; element of Generosity, but I haven't been all that generous to you seeing as your carrying my boxes." "That's okay Rarity," Sakujo said back. "No I have to find a way to repay you, tell you what, you carry those boxes to my home and I'll make you some dinner." Rarity said. The idea sounded great to Sakujo as the only food he had eaten in the last three days was the continental breakfast. "Miss Rarity, I'd be honored.

Dinner had been excellent. Rarity had made hay and daisy pasta, and Sakujo felt great knowing that he would go to sleep and have more than just day old toast in his belly. After dinner Sakujo had helped Rarity with the dishes and with the kitchen. "I must say, you are the nicest Stallion I have met in a long time." Rarity said absolutely bewildered by the stallion's generosity. "And you're the nicest mare, not to mention the prettiest." Sakujo said smoothly causing Rarity to blush wildly. Sakujo wanted to ask her something and he finally had the guts to say it. "Umm… Rarity, I am going to Canterlot tomorrow for the day and I would be honored if you would come with me." He said meekly. "Rarity didn't know what to say. "Please Sakujo the honor would be all mine." Rarity said back, "Do you have a piece of paper in your saddle bag; I want to give you my number." She said already about to open his bag. For the first time all evening Sin spoke up, "Personally if I were you I wouldn't want her getting to close to the Death Note because the moment she touches it I'll be visible to her." "Now you choose to mention this, Damn Shimigami." Sakujo rushed to get his bag before Rarity, "Please allow me he said reaching in and pulling a piece of paper from his writing pad. Rarity took the paper and wrote her name and number on it. "I'll see you tomorrow," He said as he made his way toward the door. Rarity rushed over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being so nice to me," Rarity said. "Miss Rarity I should probably be thanking you," He said as he walked out the door. As he walked home, Sakujo said nothing. "Well she seems nice," Sin said. "Yep" is all that Sakujo said." "And you know when you become the god of the new world; you'll need a goddess to be alongside you." Sin said laughing a little. "You know I never thought of that thank you." Sakujo said. "You know Sakujo, when it comes between you and S, I can't really pick a side," "Big surprise." Sakujo said as he continued to walk. "So I'm only saying this because frankly it's beginning to freak me out." Sin said. "What is it?" Sakujo asked. "Someone is following us.  
>Sakujo stopped walking and it was as if his heart had just stopped. He slowly looked behind him and could hear the sound of light hoof steps suddenly dashing away. "Is S really on to me this quickly, I have to dispose of him as soon as I can." Sakujo said.<p>

Back in Sakujo's room.

Sakujo was writing his plan to rid of the stalker. "Sin is there anything else I should know about the Death Note?" Sakujo asked. "Well perhaps I should tell you the three main differences between a Shinigami and a Death Note holder, the first being that Shimigami extend their lifespan every time that they kill. The second being our eyes." "What do you mean?" Sakujo asked. "Well when a Shinigami looks at someone, they can see that person's name above their head as well as their lifespan. This is actually a power that can be claimed by a holder." Sin finished. "How do I possess that?" Sakujo asked. "Well the cost for such power is half of your remaining lifespan, if you were going to live for 30 more years you would only live 15, 10 years would become 5 and 1 year would become 6 six months." "Sorry Sin but when I become god I intend on living for a long time." Sakujo said. "Lastly Shimigami's can be killed but I'm not sure how, all I know is that you could shoot us in the head or stab us in the heart and we wouldn't die." Sin finished. "That's very interesting, I'll have to remember that." Sakujo said getting back to his plan. After working for three more hours, Sakujo was ready to put his plan into effect.

The next day.

Sakujo had picked up Rarity at about 8. The two had boarded a trolley making its way toward Canterlot. "He's in the seat behind you." Sin said to Sakujo as he sat next to Rarity. "Ughhh.." Rarity yawned, "I'm still little tired, you wouldn't mind if I laid my head down and closed my eyes for a bit would you?" Rarity asked batting her eyes, "Not at all go right ahead." Sakujo said. The stallion behind him was black with a yellow mane. His name was Black Gold and he was watching the couple in front of him. "This colt can't be Necare, doesn't fit the profile, I mean what kind of mass murderer gets a mare like that and takes her to Canterlot for the day." He thought to himself. The trolley stopped and picked up a rider. "This is him," Sakujo thought to himself. The new passenger walked up to the driver and put a small revolver to his head. "Don't move a damn muscle, or I swear to Celestia, they'll be cleaning your skull off the walls." The highjacker said. "Call your station and tell them what's happening and know messing around or you're gonna have to explain the dead hostages." Rarity had woken up at this point and was terrified and shaking in Sakujo's hooves. Black Gold was amazed that Sakujo was keeping his cool like he was, "This truly is a model Stallion." Black Gold thought to himself. Even he was scared. "The driver picked up the call box and was now talking to the manager. "We're being high jacked." The driver said. "The highjacker took the call box and began to talk "Yes this is a highjacking and when we arrive at the station have a mare worker bring me all the money that the trolleys made yesterday, and if I see any cops I'll kill everyone on the bus." He said before dropping the callbox and smashing it with his hoof. Sakujo passed a note to Rarity. _"Stay calm; when he walks over here I'm going to grab the gun."_ Black Gold had seen the note and told him "No it's too dangerous, I've heard of this guy; killed three ponies inside a bank a few days ago, he's very dangerous, It comes to it I'll take care of him." "How can we trust you?" Sakujo asked. "What do you mean?" Rarity asked. "I've heard about this, the first highjacker gets on first and poses as a passenger, while the second one makes the robbery." Sakujo said. Black Gold thought to himself, "I have no choice he pulled out his badge and handed it to Sakujo. "Your name is Black Gold and you're a Special Equestrian Guardian." Sakujo asked. "Yes," Black Gold said. "Do you have a gun?" Rarity asked still quivering. "Yes." The highjacker was now walking down the aisle. Sakujo dropped a piece of paper, and he reached down to pick it up. "Don't move" the Highjacker said now going for the paper. "Shit, if he reads that note, he'll learn that Sakujo was planning to jump him. The stallion picked up the paper and unfolded it. "Plans for a date, stupid kid," He said throwing the paper at Sakujo who quickly picked it up. "Gotcha" Sakujo thought to himself. The stallion with the gun started panicking, "Hey who the hell are you? How long have you been back there?" He said to the large black being that stood at the back of the bus. "Huh, are you talking to me?" Sin said approaching the bandit. "Stay back," the Highjacker said sighting down his gun right at Sin's face. "Everyone get down, he's hallucinating!" Black Gold screamed. Everypony got down. Rarity pulled Sakujo closer to her as she started to cry. "Oh I get it, that scrap of paper was a piece of the Death Note now he can see me, how very clever." Sin said laughing. The bandit opened fire all six bullets hitting Sin right in the face. "Sorry but I'm a Shinigami and it's gonna take more than six bullets to bring me down." Sin said. The Stallion galloped toward the driver. "Let me off the trolley!" He said. "But we're only on tracks." The driver said stopping the trolley. The highjacker ran out the door and tripped on the last stair. He fell onto another set of track. He looked up just in time to see a train coming in another direction. He didn't even have time to scream. Sakujo covered Rarity's eyes as the whole thing happened. The trolley eventually made it to Canterlot. Black Gold was the first one of the Trolley. "Listen I'm on somewhat of secret assignment, can I trust the two of you to leave me out of the story if you are interviewed?" "Yes," Sakujo and Rarity said in unison. Black Gold ran off into the city. "Soon Black Gold, soon." Sakujo thought to himself. "He turned to Rarity who was still petrified with fear. "Do you still wanna go into the city?" He asked. "She nodded and said, "Yeah, besides today is about you and me." Sakujo just smiled and kissed her. While the kiss was going strong, Sin just laughed, "Mass-murderer also amazing lover, who knew?"

**Yes, chapter three done, Next time on The Notebook, Sakujo confronts Black Gold about his purpose. Review and Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So ya here's the next chapter. I want to get right into the story because this is a point that seriously escalates the story. Last time we left of, Sakujo discovered that several undercover agents were sent into Ponyville and that he was under surveillance. He also met Rarity and the two began their relationship. Sakujo had created a plan to find the identity of the undercover agents and the first part of his plan was completed. Also the Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and the two princesses had met S for the first time. Write a review and tell me what you think so far.**

Escalation

Sakujo and Rarity made their way through the streets of Canterlot and were absolutely having a great time. The two had forgotten all about the events on the trolley; due to their insane amounts of infatuation. Sakujo had forgotten all about the S, the agents and even the Death Note. The only reminder being the fact that every time he looked over his shoulder he saw Sin floating above him. Rarity felt content knowing that she was in the presence of a true gentle stallion. Sakujo felt as if everything in his life was perfect. While he was still grieving the death of Kashu, he was still feeling great about everything else in his life. Firstly being that he had finally gotten out of the confines of his parents' home in Manehatten, being on his own for the few days gave him the sense of freedom and independence. He was also changing the world using the incredible gift of the Death Note and if he played his cards right with Rarity he might just lose his virginity. "Come this way I want to show you someone" Rarity said grabbing his hoof and pulling him toward the town square. In front of the square was a skyscraper with an enormous flat screen T.V. on the side. The two had taken a seat by a kiosk. Rarity had decided to get the two some Clopanese cuisine. While the two ate they stared into each other's eyes absolutely cut off from the rest of the world. "Rarity broke the blissful silence between the two. "So are you my coltfriend?" she asked him. "I don't know are you my marefriend?" Sakujo asked back. "Does this answer that?" Rarity said pulling him into another passionate kiss. After the kiss was broken, Rarity leaned into his ear and whispered, "You're welcome to spend the night at my boutique tonight." "I would like that very much." Sakujo said back.

"Honey I'm home," Black Gold said entering his home. Sitting in a chair was Pegasus mare with a black coat like her husband but had a shiny purple mane, her name was Amethyst. "Oh hello baby," She said getting out the chair walking over to her husband. She wrapped her hooves around her husband and pulling him into a good hug. "Oww," he said. "What wrong?" She asked letting go. "Sorry, I've had a real stressful day." Black Gold said sitting down on the floor. "What happened?" she said starting to massage his back with her hooves. "Come on Amethyst you know that I can't tell you about the case." Black Gold said. "Come on, only six months ago you could." Amethyst said trying to crack her husband. "Yes but you had to retire when we learned about the foal." Black Gold said. "Please," she said planting a few kisses on his cheek. "Okay fine, I was following a suspect when all of a sudden the trolley that we were riding was highjacked." Black Gold said. "Oh my Celestia are you okay?" "Yeah the weird thing is that after it all, the bandit started to freak out and ran of the trolley only to be killed by another oncoming train." Black Gold finished. "Do you honestly believe that that was all just coincidence?" Amethyst asked. "You need to stop thinking like a detective, you made the choice to quit and know once the foal arrives I'm going to resign as well," he said starting to rub her slightly enlarged belly.

The next morning

Sakujo awoke in the bed of Rarity feeling her legs wrapped around him, she was still sleeping. Sakujo thought to himself, "and Kashu thought he'd lose his virginity first." He quickly remembered what he had to do and slowly got out of the bed. He got his bag and checked and saw that the Death Note was inside. He walked over to the bedside table and left a note on it. "_Rarity I had to go Canterlot for a few hours to pick something up, I'll be back around twelve to help you with the shop."_ He grabbed a large white cloak and walked out the door. "Sin were you there the whole night." Sakujo asked suddenly remembering that the shimigami followed him wherever he went. "If it makes you feel any better I closed my eyes." Sin said laughing.

In Canterlot.

"Everything is ready," Sakujo said to Sin. He walked into the Canterlot sub station and sat in a bench waiting. After about 15 minutes, he saw what he wanted. He saw Black Gold making his daily commute. Sakujo got up and began to tail him. Eventually he was right behind him. "Black Gold," "Yes," he said turning to look back. "Don't look back or I'm going to kill you," Sakujo said. Black Gold became panicked but for some reason he thought that he had heard the voice before. "Who are you?" "I'm Necare," Sakujo said. "Okay," Black Gold said. "I'm going to prove it to you, look into the coffee shop to your left." Sakujo said pulling out the notebook and wrote a name in it. 40 seconds later a tan stallion suddenly collapsed on the floor. "Why, you killed him just to prove a point." Black Gold said now truly fearing for his life. "That stallion was a filly molester, but was never convicted due to insufficient evidence." Sakujo said putting the notebook back into his bag. "What do you want?" Black Gold said. "I just want to ask you a few questions." Sakujo said, "firstly get on the train, and don't even think about running away, or I'll kill you." "Okay I'll do it, but please I have a wife and she's with child." "Okay, here take this," Sakujo said handing a manila envelope to Black Gold. Firstly take a the ear piece out and put it in your ear, then get on the 05 train that goes past the palace, and remember I'll be watching." Sakujo said before falling back into the crowd. Black Gold reached into the envelope and pulled out the headset. "It looks like a glorified toy, but it will work underground and cannot be tracked," Black Gold thought to himself and put the piece in and stepped in on the train. "Hello are you on the line?" Sakujo asked. He was on the cart connected to Black Gold's. "Yes," Black Gold said knowing that we was about to betray his team. "Alright, now how many agents are in Ponyville?" "Twelve including me." Black Gold said. "Alright do you have your laptop on you," Sakujo asked. "Yes," "Good now get on it and find the names of the other agents." Sakujo said. "Okay," Black Gold said opening the computer and opening the file containing the names and locations of the agents as well as their pictures. "Now what?" Black Gold asked. "Open the envelope and pull out the papers inside, then write the names as well as yours onto the paper." Sakujo instructed. "Alright." Black Gold said writing the names down." "Now put the ear piece and the papers back into the folder, put the folder on the overhead railing and then get off the train and you can be on your way," Sakujo said entering the tunnel between the cars and waiting for Black Gold to exit. As the train came to a halt, the doors opened and Black Gold exited. All of a sudden we felt weak and clutched his heart. As he fell to the ground he looked behind him to see a smiling Sakujo holding the envelope. "Sakujo… you bastard!" Black Gold yelled before dying.

"Hello, I see," Emile said hanging up a phone. "What is it Emile?" Twilight asked. "Necare just killed all our Ponyville agents." Emile said putting his hoof to his face. "Who could this have happened? Luna said tearing up. "Necare got to one of the agents and got him to give him the others identity's up." Emile said. But this brings us one step closer to the identity of Necare, we know that he is in Ponyville." "Umm… Emile if it's okay would it be alright if my sister and I returned to the palace," Celestia said feeling silly about asking for permission to do something. "That's probably for the best since the residents of Canterlot might begin to ask questions when both princesses are gone for quite some time. The two alicorns flashed themselves out of the room and left the Elements with Emile. The mares suddenly got around Emile. "Alright Emile how do you know Luna when she has no idea who you are?" Twilight asked. "Simple my identity was erased from her memory when I was born." "Woah, hold your horses, you mean to tell me that y'all is," Applejack said. "Luna's son, yes," Emile said pouring himself some very sugary tea. "Will you please tell us little about your history?" Fluttershy said nervously. "Only the parts that aren't classified.

Back in Ponyville.

Sakujo arrived back at Rarity's boutique. To his surprise she was still asleep. He saw that he didn't even need to show her the note so he discarded it. He got back into the bed and pulled her close to him. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for last night," She said pulling him into a kiss. "That's alright; I mean I didn't even really know what the hell I was doing." Sakujo said rubbing her hind leg. "HA HA HA HA, ain't that the truth," Sin said. Sakujo was too aroused to even yell at him. Rarity leaned in close and whispered, "Maybe I could open the shop a little late today?" Rarity said batting her eyes at him. "Now Rarity we can't keep customers waiting just so we can do it." Sakujo said. "Rarity pulled the cover off of her completely revealing her naked body. "Are you sure you want to open on time just for the customers?" Rarity asked rubbing her chest. "Screw the customers," Sakujo said lying her down and getting on top of her.

Amethyst was crying, she had just received notice of her husband's death and she could do nothing but cry. "I have to stop Necare, but to do that I'm going to need S's help." "I just hope that he remembers me.

**Oh snap, well in the next chapter, Emile gives some clues to his past and Amethyst decides to take the investigation into her own hooves. Also Sakujo gets and odd request from a friend of Rarity's. Till next time on The Notebook, goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm back with the next chapter in the Notebook. I want to say thank you to Gh0st's buddy for leaving me an awesome review. In the last chapter Sakujo had followed Black Gold and deposed of the agents. Emile began to give some of the facts of his past to Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Also Black Gold widow decided that she needs to meet with S in order to stop Necare. Last time we left Sakujo he was with Rarity.**

**Unraveling**

"That was amazing," Rarity said as he nuzzled against Sakujo's chest. Sakujo said nothing but rather kept a sly grin on his face. "Did I ever tell you that I loved," Sakujo asked as he pulled her into another kiss. "No I don't think you ever said that," Rarity said starting to shed tears of joy. "Well it's true I think I really do love you," Sakujo said. The two didn't say anything after that, but rather just slept. The clock struck 3 and Rarity finally decided that she had to get up. She got out of the bed and walked into her bathroom. She got into her shower and turned it on. Sakujo began to think critically, pulling his thought to his head and away from his pants. "I been too risky with the decisions I've made recently." "Firstly being the bus jacking, if anyone makes the connection with the fact that I was being investigated during the time of the robbery someone could make the connection that I can kill in ways other than heart-attacks. Then there's the death of the agents." I'm sure that they have been discovered by someone." Sakujo thought to himself. "All I've done I restrict myself into a smaller confide. Before this I could still give the impersonation that I was living in Canterlot, but now that they have gotten these results this quickly they will know that I'm am here in Ponyville." Sakujo continued to think. Suddenly a new fear overcame him. "What if there's an overcast, a loose end, someone that knows that I made contact with on the bus. If this loose end talks to someone they could easily talk to the police and It wouldn't take them long to learn that I am Necare.

In her loft.

Amethyst was in deep thought herself. "Black Gold said that he was following a suspect during the time of the bus jacking. Black Gold said that he was raving, Could that have been caused by Necare?" She continued to think. If Necare could control his victims before they die, could he possibly control the way that they die?" "That would explain why the bandit died right after he was raving." "If he was controlled then maybe Necare had a purpose for him." Amethyst thought to herself. She pondered a possible theory to explain the facts. "If Necare used the criminal to as a tool to while in the presence of Black Gold then he could have created a scenario that would make Black Gold get up his identity?" "Knowing his identity, he could have used that knowledge to get him to reveal the identities of the other agents." That would explain everything and it's reasonable to assume that Necare wouldn't be limited to heart attacks in his killing arsenal." Amethyst got up. "It's the only possible explanation that accounts for everything, I need to find away to contact the princesses, they must have some way of contacting S, I know who Necare is, he is the pony that Black Gold was investigating on the day of the Bus jacking." She got up and left for Canterlot.

As of now the only person that knows that I learned Black Gold's identity is Rarity, I doubt that she suspects that I'm Necare, but that doesn't change the fact that she could be a loose end." "I probably need to distance myself from her," "Or if needed , I will kill her." Sakujo thought. No killing her would only strengthen the suspicion that I'm Necare. I 'm going to break up with her, not today but soon, at most two days." Sakujo said. "Owww poor Rarity, doesn't even know what's coming and yet she was done nothing wrong." Sin said. "Sin, she is a nice mare but in order to create a new world I can't have any distractions or delays in my plans.

Hotel Regal.

"Well can he ask you where you were born?" Fluttershy asked. "Nope classified," Emile said sipping more sugar filled tea. "Well is there anything that y'all can tell us?" asked. "Well, could declassify something for you?" Emile asked. "Yes" the three mares said in unison. "Well the reason that I was born was to reduce crime rate, during this time a crime spree went rampant in Equestria and things like robberies, rapes and murders were not easily solved and hardly actually solved. So Luna came up with the idea to create a pony that would single handedly solve these cases and lower the crime rate." "So wait are you like artificial or a magical being?"Fluttershy asked trying to avoid the embarrassing truth. "No Luna got pregnant and actually gave birth to me." Emile said smiling, knowing that it Fluttershy uncomfortable hearing that. "Huh, I always thought that Luna was a virgin," Twilight said. "Nope and neither is Celestia, she has a son and Luna has another son." Emile said, "but back to my story, the father of me and my brother is Doctor Hooves, he was asked to impregnate Luna in order to create me." Emile said. "Aren't y'all kinda mad about just bein' birthed to solve mysteries?" Applejack asked. "Not really since I'm good at what I do, I find enjoyment in it and that ultimately makes it worthwhile." Emile said. He sniffed the air in the room and noticed that it smelled awful. Clenching his nose he said "I'm sorry but you mares stink." The smell then became apparent to Twilight. "Sorry we've been here for over six days and haven't been able to take any showers." Twilight said. "Do you know anybody that could bring you some shampoos and cleaners?"

Emile asked. "Yeah we have a friend named Rarity and she would bring us those supplies." Fluttershy said. Twilight called the number and was about to speak when the phone was taken by Emile.

Sakujo was still lying on the bed when the phone rang. He leaned up and answered it. "Hello," Sakujo said. "Hello this is palace concierge, and Princess Celestia has requested that Rarity bring a bag of overnight supplies to her friends to the palace," Emile said. "Okay I'll tell her," said Sakujo said hanging up the phone. Rarity had gotten out of the shower. "Who was on the phone?" Rarity asked. "Celestia's workers, they we wanting you to run dome supplies over to your friends." "Oh, I really need to open up the shop and get working, would you please do it?" Rarity said weakly. "Sure," Sakujo said picking up a bag of shampoos and walking toward the door. Emile began to talk to the other elements. "Is Rarity married?" Emile asked. The other elements looked at him surprised. "No why do you ask?" Twilight asked. "Oh it's just because it was a stallion that answered the phone." Emile said back. "Oh well, it isn't uncommon for her to have male guest." Applejack said "Ever a Clopanese?" "Not that I can remember." Fluttershy said. "interesting." Said Emile.

After the ride up to Canterlot. Sakujo made his way into the palace and walked up to the concierges' desk he saw a mare arguing with the desk manager. "You don't understand I need to speak with either the elements of harmony or the princesses, I have invaluable information for the Necare case." The purple manned mare said. Sakujo came up beside her and started to talk to the other manager. "Hello I was called to deliver these shampoos to the elements of harmony." Sakujo said. "Okay thank you I will let them know that these were delivered, but we were expecting a mare." The desk manager said. "Yeah I know but she had to work so I just bought it," Sakujo said he looked over to mare arguing and decided to say anything. "You know that the elements that working with S aren't even inside the palace." Sakujo said. "The desk manager said "excuse me but I don't know if you should be telling that to other ponies," "It's pretty much common knowledge and I believe that I can trust this mare." Sakujo said walking away. "Wait" the mare said chasing after Sakujo. "Do you know anything about the Necare case?" she asked. Not anything that hasn't been on TV, but that doesn't mean that I haven't come up with some theories." Sakujo said. "Really me too, I actually am going to try and talk to S to tell him this." Amethyst said back. That really sparked Sakujo's attention, "Who is this mare, what does she know, I have to find out what." Sakujo thought before speaking. "Umm… I'm just being curious but would you mind telling me this theory because I know one of the elements on a personal level so I could ask her if she know where the other elements are." Sakujo said trying to persuade the mare. "Umm… okay, well my husband was one of the agents investigating ponies suspected of being Necare. While on one of these investigations, he was in a bus jacking." Amethyst said. Sakujo's heart stopped, Black Gold, something that he told him was still fresh in his mind. "Please don't, I have a wife and she's pregnant." He looked to the mare's belly, she was pregnant. Not very far along but surely she was. Amethyst continued to talk. "Then after the bus jacking, the suspect was hit by a train." Amethyst finished. "So are you telling me that you think that Necare can kill in ways other than heart attacks?" Sakujo said keeping a calm look on his face. "Yes, but I don't think that the elements and S know and if it's true, it would prove another theory of mine." Amethyst continued. "What is the theory?" Sakujo asked. "HAHAHA this must be the overcast that Sakujo was worrying about." "Well my theory is that whoever was being investigated during the time of the bus jacking is Necare." "That settles it, whoever this mare is, shes too dangerous to be kept alive. I'll have to kill her as soon as I can." Sakujo thought to himself. "Excuse me, I realize that we have been talking for awhile and we still don't each other's names, mine's Sakujo Pen." He said. My name is Juicy Grape." She said. "HAHAHAHA!" Sin started to laugh hysterically. "Goodbye Ms. Grape." Sakujo said in his mind before writing her name in the Death Note. He waited forty second and yet nothing happened. "Damnit, why didn't it work," Sakujo said in his mind. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!' Sin was still laughing. "Why, the hell are you laughing?" Sakujo asked very quietly. Instead of answering, Sin just said, "You know Sakujo, the deal for the eyes is still on, it doesn't hurt one bit." "If he's asking me about the eye deal there's no doubt that she used an Alias, No I can't make the eye deal, even as a last resort, there must be another way of getting this mare's name. I just need time to think." Sakujo thought to himself. "Excuse me Sakujo, I think I am going to return back to the palace and try to get through to the Princesses or the elements." She said. "That's it I have to get the identity now. "I could take her saddle bag but there no insurance that she has one in it." "She is pregnant so I probably overpower her but there are too many ponies in the street that could see me," "I might just have to lie." Sakujo said to himself. "Like I said earlier there's no one there." "How do you know that?" Amethyst asked. "Because, well I shouldn't tell you this but I know because I am working with the Elements and S to catch Necare." "Really" she said. "Yes, while most people think that S is working with the elements and hundreds of other ponies, the truth is that there is actually very few of us, because I'm not an Element of Harmony I'm aloud to investigate freely." Sakujo lied. "Why are you telling me this," She asked. "Because I want you to join us on the investigation." Sakujo said. "Really Amethyst asked. "Yes, you're detective reasoning is absolutely amazing." Sakujo said. "I've actually worked with S on the 12 mare murder case in Fillydelphia." Amethyst said. "Really because that something that you're going to need." "To join all you have to do is have a recommendation from an current member, an identity and permission from S." "I'll write you a recommendation, and since you worked with him you should be able to get one from him," he suddenly stopped speaking. "Oh sorry I just got a little worked up; I forgot to ask if you even wanted to join." Sakujo said. "No I want to, I want to avenge my husband." Amethyst said gripping Sakujo's hoof. "Okay well I have your name so I'll make the call to S." "Wait the name Juicy Grape is just an alias, my real name is Amethyst." she said handing him a personal ID. Sakujo put on a sly smile and wrote _"Amethyst, hid herself away and commits suicide."_ He then looked at his watch and waited. "Excuse me Sakujo, why do you keep looking at your watch." Amethyst asked a little concerned. "Oh… it's because…I'm Necare." Sakujo said. Amethyst said nothing but turned around and walked off toward her house to die.

**Alright I know that this chapter took a little longer to get this one out but it's an important part that truly affects the rest of the story. Next time on the Notebook, there is a schism from within the investigation. Also S goes on a hutch and decides to personally acquaint himself with the Clopanese stallion that he talked to. Till next time write a review. Oh and sorry if there's a lot of errors I didn't have time to edit it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back from my mini break on The Notebook. I just wanted to get the final ideas that are going into this chapter all done. So I'm just going to get started. Last time we left off, Sakujo had just discovered Amethyst and killed her before she could give vital information to S. Also Emile discovered about a clopanese pony at Rarity's house. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**First move**

The elements discussed their next move to find Necare. "Are we any closer to finding a way to discovering Necare?" Twilight asked. "In a way yes," Emile said sipping a cup of sugary tea. "Well when are we goin ta act because the longer we just stay here, Necare is killing more and more," Applejack said. Emile wasn't listening. "Are there any Clopanese ponies living in  
>Ponyville?" Emile asked. Twilight had read the Equestria census several times and put it to memory. "No, at least not since last year." Twilight said. "So we can assume that the clopanese stallion on the other line is new in the town of Ponyville. "We'll yeah but what are you at?" Fluttershy said. Emile began thinking. "A newcomer that is Clopanese comes to Ponyville. He gets close to Rarity and stays off the radar, all the while continues to kill. If this pony was new in town, then he was probably one of the 23 ponies that were being investigated." Emile stopped thinking and pulled up a phone to his ear. "Carther, would we mind getting the files with the agents and the ponies that they were assigned to?" "No problem sir," an elder voice said into the receiver. "Who's Carther and when are our supplies going to get here?" Twilight asked. "Carther is my assistant; he also has your supplies. After a few minutes of waiting a gray manned, brown unicorn holding a manila envelope and a fancy bag entered the room. "Hello my name is Carther, but I've heard plenty about all you," the aged pony said. He walked over to Twilight and gave her the bag. "I suggest you take your shower now, because you have about five minutes of hot water, it may say quality shower but that's never the case." Emile said "Are y'all suggesting that we take a shower together?" Applejack said raising her eyebrow at the sitting stallion. "You said it not me." Emile said. "Well there better not be cameras in this suite." Twilight snapped. "No cameras just bugs," Emile said still holding the emotionless face. Fluttershy slightly shrugged back toward a corner. She had of course seen her friends naked seeing as they never wore clothes, but together in the closed confines of a shower terrified her deeply. "Fluttershy are you okay?" Twilight asked. "Um just fine, but why don't you and Applejack take your shower first." She suggested. "And take all the hot water, no way sugar cube." They slowly made their way into small bathroom. From the living room, Emile could hear the water turn on and could feel the steam. Carther gave him the files and Emile began to look over them. "I wonder he's doing out there." Twilight said as she scrubbed her mane. "I don't wanna think about it but I really don't trust him," Applejack said what do you think Fluttershy?" Fluttershy stood in the very corner of the shower closing her eyes and trying very hard to not touch her friends' bodies. "Um well I think that he is withholding information from us." She said still terrified. "Thank you darling," Applejack said patting Fluttershy on her flank causing her to wince. "Well there is something that he probably can't tell us but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't trust him." Twilight said. Emile was listening to the conversation via the bugs in the room. "Hmmm I guess they should know the plan after all if we lose trust then that would just increase the difficulty in solving this case." Emile thought to himself. "Carther bring me the file of agents." "Yes sir," Carther said giving Emile the file. Emile opened it and looked to the suspect bios. Eventually he found the bio he was looking. Sakujo Pen, age 19, born in Manehatten and is half Clopanese. He then turned to the agents page. "He was assigned to Blackgold, he was the agent that was suspected of giving Necare information. He was assigned to a mare named Blueberry, but she was cleared off suspicion. Meaning that this Stallion is most likely Necare. I think I need to meet with him as soon as I can." Emile said aloud. "I don't think that's a good idea sir, if this stallion really Necare you would be putting the entire case in jeopardy." "It's because of me that all the agents are dead and I'm going to put my life on the line to bring this killer to justice." Emile said sipping on another drink of tea. The ponies continued to shower until Twilight lost her balance and knocked both her friends to the ground with Fluttershy at the bottom of the pile of naked wet ponies. After that shower was officially over. Twilight turned off the water and the three walked out of the shower, after the three dried off they made their way back toward the room. Emile was still sitting and drinking tea. "Emile we have a question." Twilight asked. "Am, I withholding information from you all?" Emile said. "How did you know that?" Fluttershy asked. "Bugs," Emile said back. "Well are ya?" Applejack said with a little anger in her voice. "Yes, but since you have the right to know, I'll tell you." Emile said. "Okay," Twilight said. "In the past three days six criminals were killed but three of them where different. Firstly one of them drew a star with his own blood, the second wrote a note before dying, and the third escaped from prison before dying. They all died of heart attacks." Emile finished. "Is that all?" Twilight asked. "No, I'm going to move the investigation to Ponyville." Emile said. The three gasped slightly. "Why," Fluttershy asked. "Well the evidence that Necare is in Ponyville is incontrovertible." Emile said "and while I'm still going to require your help, I think that you should go back to living your homes." "NO WAY!" Applejack screamed, "If I return home while I'm still on the investigation I'll be putting my family at risk, so if this is the only option, I'm resigning from the case." Applejack said. "Applejack don't leave we need your help." Twilight said. "Sorry Twi but we are risking our lives while he never shows his face and never risks his own life." Applejack said before walking out of the room. "Applejack wait." Twilight called after her. "I'm sorry Emile, she's just scared," Fluttershy said. "No she is right I have always played the safe card and now I'm going to investigate first hand." Emile said. "How do you plan on doing that?" Twilight asked. "I'm going to make contact with the Stallion I suspect of being Necare, and I've found a way to draw him out.<p>

"So remind me again, why all the bizarre killing." Sin asked while doing a handstand in midair. "Because I need to learn the extent of the Death Note's power because S is coming at me full force and I need to be ready when he does." "I learned that the Death Note is limited by physical impossibility." "I wrote that a Fillydelphian prisoner escaped from jail and dies in front of Celestia's Palace, this is physically impossible so he simply just died, and another I told to draw a picture of S on the wall, and nothing happened, so the pony needs to know the face of a pony to draw them. The last one I told to write one of the agents is suspected of leaking information," "This one I actually expected to work, but I guess the pony has to know something to write it down." Sakujo said. "Hmmm, I didn't even know that." Sin said pulling out a notebook and writing into it. "Whoa Sin, I thought this was your notebook." Sakujo said back. "No I would never give up my notebook." "Then how do you have two?" Sakujo asked putting his away. "Well actually I'm not supposed to have it, but lets just say that in the Shimigami realm it's not smart to leave your notebook lying around." Sin said looking over his notebook before putting it away. "SAKUJO!" a slight British voice called from the hallway. "I'll be out in a moment," He said grabbing a small circular of his dresser and putting it into his bag. As he stepped out Rarity handed him a letter. He opened it and began to read. _"Hello are you interested in writing if so, send in an original short story. If selected you will be asked to present you're story in front of the city of Ponyville on Saturday at 12:30 at city hall and will receive 200 bits. Hope to see your story." _"Can this be a trap, possibly but what could S learn from a short story," He thought to himself. "You should do it I read some of your stories and they are really good." Rarity said. "You really think so," Sakujo said. "Yes, I do." Rarity said. "Alright I'll do it." The two entered his room and Sakujo began to write as Rarity sprawled herself over the bed. Sakujo would stop every hour or so for "Inspiration" and after a few hours the story was finished and ready to be presented. A week later the stories were being presented and like expected Sakujo had one first. He got up on a pedestal and began to read his story. There was at least one hundred ponies listening but that didn't affect him in the slightest. After he finished thunderous applause rang out. "Yes, the Death Note hasn't taken away my Celestia given skill." He thought to himself. He took a seat by Rarity who congratulated him with a long kiss. He then looked over the chair at his other side to see that it was empty. He looked back to the podium to see a white stallion with a blue mane. "Attention everypony for the first time ever we have a tie in the writing competition. This is our second winner Soarin." The mayor pony said. "Several ponies started curious conversation as Soarin began to read. Once his story ended, applause rang out as the mysterious stallion took his seat next to Sakujo. "That was a great story," he said. "Who is this guy?" Sakujo thought to himself. "Yeah yours was great too," Sakujo said. "Sakujo Pen," the stallion said. "Alright this is just too weird." Sakujo thought to himself. "Yeah," he said aloud. "I am S." Sakujo said nothing but rather thought deeply. "What the hell, I this guy for real." He thought, "Really," Sakujo said staying calm on the surface. "Yep," Emile said. "Maybe I should try to kill him, but if I write the name Soarin chances are that the image of the Wonderbolt will pop into my mind and I will accidentally kill him instead and if he dies I'll be confirmed as Necare, so I should probably avoid that." He thought to himself. "Sakujo, who's your friend?" Rarity asked. "His name is Soarin like the Wonderbolt." Sakujo said. "Is that a British Accent?" Emile said. "Why yes it is, thank you for noticing." Rarity said gleaming. "Are you from Trottingham?" Emile asked. "No I wish I was though." Rarity replied. "I am actually and it is beautiful there, you should totally go sometime. Emile said. I was wondering Sakujo if you wanted to go grab something to eat I have some questions to ask you." Emile said. "Alright I know a nice little diner down the road." Sakujo said, "Do you wanna come Rarity?" he asked. "No I have to get back to the shop and get working on a big order that's coming up." She said. "Okay I'll see you later," Sakujo said giving Rarity a kiss before walking off with Emile.

Canterlot T.V.

"Well has anypony got any ideas, because ratings are down and someponies are going to be feeding their families with their god damn welfare check." Gross Profit said as he puffed a cigar. The other writer ponies were terrified that at any moment they were gonna get sacked. Gross Profit was not known for being sensitive toward employees and if it would save money he would easily fire them with no remorse. "Um… excuse me sir this just came for you," an intern mare said walking in and handing Gross a package. Along with the package came a letter addressed to the executive manager of Canterlot T.V. Gross picked up the letter and read. As he did a wide grin grew across his face. _"Dear Sir, this is an official message to the manager of Canterlot T.V. this is Necare . this is not a hoax and I will prove it as this is broadcasted. This will be broadcasted on Sunday, September 23. If this is not met I will kill the entire executive broad. Further instructions are in the package along with the tapes that are going to be broadcasted. Sincerely, Necare". _"Oh man, our ratings are going to double, no triple after this." "I so excited I fell like I'm having a heart attack.

**Okay I know I haven't updated in quite some time but I'm back and that's all that matters. Next time on the notebook, Emile questions Sakujo about the Necare case. And the twisted plot of the second Necare is reveled. Till next time peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok back onto the Notebook and this chapter is gonna be a doozy. This chapter signifies the expansion of Necare's reign and how quickly this story is going to get very interesting. Last time he left of Emile had taken the initiative and made first contact with the stallion that he presumed to be Necare. Also a Television station received a package of tapes that presumably belongs to Necare. , Write a review and tell me what you think.**

**Disturbance**

Sakujo walked along with Emile. The two had kept a constant conversation with each other. "So you're S," Sakujo asked as the two trotted toward the diner. "Yes and Sakujo Pen I suspect that you're Necare," Emile said. Sakujo's heart skipped a beat but never showed it. "This guy can't be telling the truth, I mean if Soarin really is S then why has he only now come out and revealed his face to me." Sakujo thought before speaking out loud. "Really what brought you to this conclusion?" "Well in all honesty I would much rather tell you in a place other than the street, where is that diner you talked about?" Emile asked. "Right in here." Sakujo said leading the two Stallions into a building. The two had taken a seat in a corner of the restaurant, away from the others. "This is a great spot." Emile said. "Yeah, I come here all the time," Sakujo lied. He had only been to Sugar Cube Corner once. "So what do you wanna ask me?" Sakujo said. "I just want to ask you one question." Emile said. "Alright," Sakujo replied. "Are you Necare?" he asked. Sakujo thought to himself "This is the best chance I have of deluding him." "No, I'm not Necare, what actually brought you to this conclusion?" Sakujo asked. "Well honestly just hunches, and not even a good one, like a 5% possibility." Emile said. "Hmm, he doesn't even have proof, if anything he is just curious and pulled loose pieces together, it's not like I didn't anticipate this." "Are you sure that's enough to profile someone with?" Sakujo asked. "Well you were being investigated for quite some time." Emile as he began to eat several donuts. Sakujo began to notice that this stallion would rather sit in a chair than stand as most ponies would. "Um Soarin, why do you sit like that if you don't mind me asking." Sakujo asked. "Well if I stood up my deductive skills would drop roughly 43%." Emile said pulling something from his bag. "These are pictures of Necare victims, if you notice each of the deaths is different from the others." Emile said pulling out the photos. Sakujo began to look at the photos. "These are of victims right?" Sakujo asked "Yes," Emile replied. "Then from the looks of things it looks like Necare can control his victims before they die." Sakujo said. "That is the exact same conclusion that I deduced," Emile said. "Honestly I am somewhat relieved of my suspicion that you are Necare, but would you like to meet me tomorrow, I still have some things that I would like to discuss with you." Emile said getting out of his seat and walking toward the door. "I thought you said I was cleared of suspicion," Sakujo called back. "It's not about Necare it's something of far more importance." Emile said before walking out and trotting off. "HAHAHAHAHA" Sin chuckled. He had waited the whole lunch to say anything but know he could finally laugh, "This game could end before it even gets good." Sakujo trotted all the way back to the inn. He ran into his room and slammed the door. "DAMMIT! He beat me, now he's going to keep an eye on my just waiting to me to screw up. He pulled the Death Note out of his bag. "This damn thing is useless." He screamed as he chucked the notebook onto the bed. He slammed his hooves onto his desk and began to seethe with rage. Eventually the seething stopped and the sound of light chuckling began the laughing slowly progressed growing louder."Hehehehehehehehheheh, HAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Sakujo began to laugh violently. "This isn't the end, I can, no I am still going to win." Sakujo screamed. He suddenly heard a knocking at the door. "Sakujo, it's me Rarity I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk since I got the dress order done." "Umm… sure I'll be out in a moment." Sakujo said. He pulled out a page of the Death Note and then placed the notebook between the mattress and the box spring of his bed. "What are you doing that for?" Sin asked. I think that based on my predicament I'd better just hold one page of the Death Note." He walked out of the room to see the white unicorn waiting for him. As the two continued to walk, Rarity was asking him questions. "How was your lunch?" "Interesting enough." Was all that Sakujo said. He knew that the time where he would have to go and end the relationship between the two was rapidly approaching." The two walked over to Rarity's house as the sun was starting to go down and the moon was taking its place in the sky. Rarity laid down on the couch and Sakujo sat down next to her and turned on T.V. "We interrupt our regular scheduled programming to bring you this special broadcast. Yesterday we received a series of tapes that were sent to us by none other than Necare. This is not a hoax and we have been threatened with death that if we do not broadcast this. We are going to play the first tape now." The broadcaster said. "What the hell, this has gotta be a hoax." Sakujo thought to himself as he slightly pulled Rarity closer to him.

"Is this really happening?" Fluttershy said aloud. "Maybe, but this is Canterlot T.V pulling this as a publicity stunt is a definite possibility," Emile said just getting back from his venture. "I think I should go down there and stop this broadcast," Twilight said. "No I think the police can deal with this, but I want those tapes brought here." Emile said before picking up the phone and calling the police.

Rainbow Dash was watching the broadcast from Sweet Apple Acres. "Oh man this can't be happening, someone's gotta stop this," she said. "SHHHHSH, they're gonna play the first tape." Applejack An altered voice suddenly came over the television set. "Hello this is Necare, I have decided to broadcast my presence to all of Equestria. To prove to you that I am Necare, change your station to Channel 6." The voice said. Everypony changed channel. When they did, several interns were rushing around the camera trying to hide a recently killed newspony. After a few seconds, everypony changed back the channel. "Carther, go and get another moniter." Emile ordered. "Right away sir." Carther said trotting off. The voice came back on. "As you see I am the real Necare, and this is my message for the world. Crime is no longer acceptable in this new world. Say goodbye to Equestria as you know it and welcome the shining ideal world in which only kind law abiding ponies live. Take a commercial break and prepare the next tape to be played in five minutes." The voice said before stopping." "HAHAHA, our ratings have quadrupled," Gross Profit boomed. During this time Rainbow Dash couldn't stand by any longer. She spread her wings and bolted out of the farm house and toward Canterlot. "Rainbow Dash get back here!" Applejack yelled to no avail.

A lone police pony stopped in front of the building. He walked over to the door and tried to pull it open quickly realizing that it was locked. He looked inside to see a teen security guard standing there looking at him. "Open the door!" the officer commanded. "Sorry I not allowed to let anyone in." the guard said. "Celestia Damn kid." He said as he raised his sidearm and sighted it down on the door. He suddenly fell to the ground and clenched his heart. "Oh my Celestia," Fluttershy said as she fainted and fell upon the couch of the hotel room. "Twilight please try and wake her up," Emile said never taking his sight from the T.V. Emile picked up a telephone and dialing the police headquarters. "Necare is either inside or around the building, and he doesn't appear to need a name to kill only a face. Get your men out of there or else there will a major disaster." Emile said hanging up. The second tape began to play. "The first act of my power is to learn where I stand with the princesses of Equestria. For me to gather your answer, a public response will be held tomorrow at 4:00 p.m. After their response the proper tape will be broadcasted. If the answer is yes, play tape 3. If the answer is no then tape 4 will be played. We can build a better world together; I and the citizens of Equestria can function in a new and everlasting harmony." The altered voice of Necare said.

At this moment, Rainbow Dash was soaring toward building. She was moving so fast that she didn't even have time to stop. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. She smashed though the glass door and slammed against the ground. As she slammed she bounced several times until she suddenly heard a sickening snap and then a sudden jolt of pain rushed though her body. She tried to hover but stopped as the pain grew too great. She realized that her wing was broken. "Hey get out of here or I'll have you arrested for trespassing." The young security guard said. Rainbow Dash suddenly regained composure and knew what she had to do. She rushed the guard and knocked him to the ground and began to hit him with her hooves. After the guard was unconscious, she gathered his keys and his gun and proceeded to the stairs.

"Who was that," Fluttershy said as she regained consciousness. "I don't know, Carther play back the footage as that Pegasus plowed through the door." Emile said. The footage was slowed to three frames a second and everypony watched as the rainbow maned Pegasus came into frame. "Oh my Celestia, its Rainbow Dash she must have gone to go get the tapes." Twilight said

Rainbow Dash proceeded to the broadcast room of the building where she saw several stallions gathered around a few computer monitors. They all turned to look at her as she entered the room. "I'm here for the tapes." Rainbow Dash said in a demanding voice. "Whoa haven't you ever heard of freedom of the press?" Gross Profit said stepping between her and the rest of the stallions. "Haven't you ever heard of the right to bear arms?" Rainbow Dash said as she pulled the gun out and pointed it in his face. "You don't understand we are being held hostage and…" He was cut off by Rainbow Dash. "Do you think I care, I said give me the tapes." She demanded. Gross Profit slowly put all four tapes in the package that they came in and handed them to her. She then proceeded toward the exit when her cell phone started to ring. "Rainbow Dash is that you that flew through the door of the Canterlot T.V. building?" Twilight said. "Yes and I've got the tapes with me." Rainbow Dash replied. "Ok don't go outside, Necare is in the area and his trying to keep anypony from leaving with the tapes." Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash stopped moving and moved behind the front desk of the bottom floor. "How do I get out of here?" Rainbow Dash said starting to show whimper in her voice. "Can you fly out of there?" Twilight asked. "No I broke my wing." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight could hear that she was getting another call on her phone. She switched call. "Twilight this is Applejack, is that Rainbow Dash that flew into the building?" "Yes, she has the tapes, but she doesn't have a way of getting out." Twilight said. Applejack thought for a moment and suddenly came up with a solution. "Hey Twilight I know a way we can save her, If you can provide the magic I have a plan." Applejack said.

After about ten minute of waiting Rainbow Dash had started to lose all hope of a rescue when she got a cell phone call. "Hello," she said weakly. "Rainbow Dash you can come on out and I promise that be safe." Applejack said. "Rainbow Dash knew that she was the element of honesty and that if there was ever a chance of her getting out safely this was going to be her only chance. she gathered her package and proceeded out the door. On both sides of her were two ponies. Each was dressed in all black and wearing black helmets and above them each was holding a black tarp that lead down the street. Rainbow Dash saw a small one in the group of ponies and suddenly realized that this was the entire Apple Family. She walked down the path until she arrived at a large van. The door was opened and she got in. She saw that inside the van were Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack. She looked out of the tinted windows and saw that in a flash they were all gone as Twilight flashed her horn. "Thank you Twilight for saving me." She said as she hugged her. "Don't let me take all the credit." Twilight said as she broke the hug. "It was all Applejack's idea." After a few minutes of driving they arrived at a hotel. They walked into a room were Emile was waiting. "Hello Rainbow Dash I can't thank you enough for your act of bravery against Necare and how you risked your life to show your loyalty to the princesses," Emile said. "Ah it was nothing, but I kinda would I like to know who I am talking to." She said "Um… Rainbow Dash." Twilight started to say before being cut off by Emile. "It's okay Twilight I'll tell her, I am the detective S and I want you, Rainbow Dash to help us with the investigation. "  
>Emile finished. "Yes, I wanna help bring Necare to justice." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack smiled and then turned toward the door. "Um… Applejack I know you left but I just want to let you know that if at any time you want to return to the investigation you'll be welcomed with open arms." Emile said. "Well, if you're ok with it can I return to the team?" "Yes. Of course." Emile said.<p>

"Well I'm sure glad that everypony got out ok." Rarity said as she nuzzled her lover. Sakujo knew that he had to do it now. "Listen Rarity you are a really great mare but I have a lot going on in my life right now and I don't think that I'm ready for a serious relationship." Sakujo said." Rarity backed away from him. And slowly said, "I understand, Sakujo could I have one last kiss before you go?" she asked. Sakujo smiled slightly and said, "Of course." The two slowly closed their eyes and touched each other's lips. After ten seconds, Sakujo broke the kiss and walked out of the door. As he walked out he could hear Rarity start to cry slightly and he too began to tear up. "You did the right thing Sakujo, the Death Note only brings pain and misery to the holder and that is no life a mare to get involved with." Sin said as he flew above him. "Sakujo said nothing. "Sakujo I have forgotten to tell you something about the bond that is shared between the holders of the notebook for and Shinigami." Sin said. "What is it?" "At the end of your life I am going to write your name in my notebook." Sin said. Sakujo stopped and said "Thank you Sin." Sakujo and Rarity slept alone that night each wishing the other was next to them but Sakujo knew that he had to do this. Maybe after he created the perfect world but now with the S so close to him. He had to seclude himself the best he could. He also thought about the other Necare and how he would have to rid himself of this imposter as fast as he could.

The next day a lone pony walked through the streets. "Why are you risking your life for him?" "Because Cylus, he punished their murderer and I am eternally grateful of that." A pink pony said as she hopped through the street. "And what if he doesn't take kindly to your help?" Cylus said. "I want to serve him and I'll do anything to make myself useful and if push comes to shove I am more powerful than him because I have the eyes." Pinkie said bating her beautiful blue eyes.

**Whoa I know major important chapter. I wanted to add Rainbow Dash for a long time and time and I kept on putting it off and I know her entry might be kinda rush to sorry. I like how Pinkie is the Misa in the story and loads of things are going to happen in this story. Write a review and tell me what you think in a review. Till next time peace.**


End file.
